Life and everything else
by PrincessofLilacs
Summary: RyoAsuka: [now with nonsmashed up Chapter 1]The third year at Duel Academy is about to start. Ryo still lives as Hell Kaiser, but else, nothing seems to be out of order. But is it? What's in this letter, everybody refusesto let Asuka read? And what are th
1. Chapter 1: Bukuro Holiday

Author's note:

I tried to make some kind of story, that would be fit for the series plot (in some sort of way! haha!), but also has some shippy stuff in it. It is, anyway a story for Ryo/Asuka, but I hope to not get stuck on only that part of the story. I also added elements from Tokyo teenagers to make the setting more realistic. Anyway this probably won't be a very fluffy story. Please enjoy, and give me your opinions by reviewing, I'd really appreciate that!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but at least the plot is mine! g  
Explanations: Some facts in this story are completely my work. If you never heard about them in the series, please don't be surprised. It's mostly background stuff, we don't learn about, so I made some up! Haha!  
Word explanations: The people sometimes use slang-ish (Japanese) expressions due to the fact that some are big- city teens!  
AnekiSister, probably a slang word, derived from Aniki (younger)brother, in slang also for older brother Saikaiser: like 'useless Kaiser', even worse maybe as in 'shKaiser'. "Fans" of Ryo call him that when he starts his loosing- spiral in season 2.  
Tokyo: Domino is supposed to stand for Tokyo, so I decided to use real places from Tokyo through the story. (Just so that you don't get confused)  
Ikebukuro/ IWGP: Is a part of Tokyo/Domino, where lots of cool teens hang out, but it is also dangerous, there are many gangs and also some dangerous perverts .  
About names: I use the original names, and I totally refuse to change them! But I will give an explanation, in case anyone doesn't know them! I hope you approve that, I barely know the changed ones J:  
Asuka Tenjoin Alexis Rhodes, also called Aneki in this story Fubuki Tenjoin Atticus Rhodes, also called Aniki or 'buki in the story Ryo Marufuji Zane Truesdale, called Nii-san by Sho Sho Marufuji Syrus Truesdale Jun Manjome Chazz Princeton Yuki Judai Jaden Yuki, called Aniki by Sho Daichi Misawa Bastion Misawa Chronos de Mediz Professor Crowler And the Mistress is a hotel in Ikebukuro!

Professor Samejima was a wise man. He himself considered himself as a good shepherd to his flock, referring to the students he was guarding as director of the Duel Academy set up by Seto Kaiba.

He loved this place, and considered himself as a person that knew most secrets of this facility. But even Samejima, he had to learn didn't know as much about his school, as he thought. Leaning back in his seat while watching the men standing in front of his desk at the director's office he had to admit defeat. He hadn't known about this. He had failed the trust of his children. Not able to stand the look of these men anymore he turned away and mopped his sweaty face with a hankerchief.

He couldn't help any of them anymore. If he had just known earlier, he might have tried something. Maybe cancel the arrival for the next term. Or he could have made up something brighter, that would have spared them from this. From the truth. From the way this world was working. But now it was too late. The students would be arriving in a few days. "I give up." he said quietly, still not facing the men. "Do as you wish." There was no way he could stop this from happening.

They were left alone now. Again, there would not be peace at Duel Academy. Finally Samejima got to his feet and walked up to the window to look around the campus. "This place is beautiful." he said to no one in particular, with his back turned to the men, so that they could not see, that there were tears filling his elderly eyes.

It was a bright, warm day in Domino, and the plants and trees growing in the park located in the borough of Ikebukuro was in its brightest green. The sixteen year old blonde girl stretched out under a tree, resting the back of her head on her arms and folding her bare legs together. The soft wind cooled her face and slightly toyed with the soft fabric of her skirt. She was wearing a white cowboy's hat to protect her from the sun as well as serving as nice accessories.

She tucked it down, so that it covered her eyes, and then closed them. She came alone, which was rather unusual. Not only because people used to come here in crowds, but also because this place, normally referred to as the West Gate Park of Ikebukuro was rather a dangerous place to hang around alone, especially when you are a pretty slender girl. There have been incidents in the past. But there was no reason why she should bother.

She was all associated with the gangs wandering about this place, they were actually quite friendly she thought, so even if someone considered harming her, one of the always- present gang members should be in for helping her. Not, that she needed any assistance. She absolutely believed, that she was capable of handling any possible situation by herself. "Taking a nap all alone while waiting for possible customers?" a voice said, sounding like one of a businessmen.

Asuka gave a start, and sat bolt upright. "What the…? Not at all, old one, so piss o… eh?" She blinked at Ryo Marufujis face, that had a smirk spread all over it. "Scared you? Thought I wanted to carry you off to some hotel?" Growling Asuka straightened herself. "Do not…ever do that again. Imitate a perverts voice, I mean!" because that is especially scary if Ryo does it. Ryo only grinned and sat beside her. "Sorry. It was just too tempting. "I guess."

She took the drink he handed her, and had some of it. "Thanks. Eh, what are you here for anyway?" The older one shrugged. "Same as you, I guess. Doing some hanging around. Got Fubuki with me, by the way. But got rid of him. Left him with some of the gang boys, so they could have some chit-chat about old times." Asuka snickered. "He can come back here like any time in some month, when he finishes school." She groaned. "I can't. You coming back here often?" he tugged one arm around her in a friendshippish kind of way. "You'll do so early enough. And yeah, I do."

The blonde girls' brows furrowed. "You not dating gals here, are you?" He broke out into a laugh. "What? You jealous?" he demanded. "I'm not, I was just.. Hey, I was just asking!" she declared sounding a bit enraged. She also looked like it, since her cheeks first paled, and then went hibiscus- pink. Holding up his hands in defence he remarked: "I kissed you once, right in this park. You rejected me, remember?" Asuka grabbed both of his arms by the wrists, looking serious. "I said, I wasn't jealous, I just asked, not as in… I wasn't talking about that incident anyway." They hadn't talked about this ever since it happened, and now that it finally came to this subject she felt really uneasy.

"It's been three years. I was only thirteen. I wasn't even allowed to come here for new years eve, I just came, because aniki wanted to keep me company.. If our parents knew, I would now be growing up without a brother! And .. I didn't mean to.." She suddenly looked poignant. "I didn't mean to… you know. I was just a child, you know…" Ryo eyed her carefully, but failed in guessing the meaning of the look on her face. "Er, so… if I tried now, you'd let me?" he asked, looking slightly amused, not really meaning it. Asuka shook her head, sending her long hair flying. "I never said that. Stop behaving like that, will you!" She always thought it was rather strange when he was being 'normal' like this.

Maybe because he usually only was, when he was sure nobody was watching. Only if he was with Asuka. Or Fubuki, the friends he cared most about. Not even towards his brother he acted so casually. And he also somehow felt he couldn't. This was a very difficult thing for him to do in public.

He only did very rarely, sometimes with Judai. Ryo leaned back against the tree behind them . "It seems, that I'm in a jokey kind of mood today. Never mind." he said, not sounding very funny. She didn't though, even though she acted it. It happened rarely enough, that he was into making fun to feel angry about it. Even towards her, he was very serious most of the time. "Summer holiday is like almost over. I'll be returning to academy in a few days." she stated.

"You still going for the Pro- League, right? Will you.. Um, will you maybe visit us this trimester?" "Sure. I can, if you'd like me too. Haven't seen my brother in a while too. And I have to see how things are developing between you and Judai, don't I?" Asuka gave him a strange look. "What kind of 'things' between me and Judai-kun? We're what is commonly referred to as 'friends' you know?" 'Yes, because nowadays the word 'fiance' means friend.' Ryo thought, amused. Calming down fast the blonde girl added: "And what's with Sho-kun? Haven't you been around home for all the holidays?" Ryo made a sound that supposedly meant 'Exactly'. Not after the last events, especially Sho's attempt to not let his brother use any more marbles than he already had.

Ryo didn't consider his ambitions connected with him being Hellkaiser as wrong or even weird. But his brother obviously did. Visiting him now was something he wasn't going to do. It was just his pride, somehow interfering.

"Oh, you should have. He seemed so excited, I believe he thought he was gonna see you at least a bit…" Asuka was well aware that Sho had been very concerned about his brother all over the last year. He would have deserved at least some attention. "But well, that's you, huh? As long, as you don't do that to your girlfriend…"

"So like, what exactly are the pair of you up to? No making out in MY park, if you don't mind!" A voice exclaimed behind them, they both instantly recognised.  
"Fubuki." they both muttered kind of sadly, as if they were feeling sorry for him. "Who's making out, idiot?" His sister asked, turning around to look at him. "And since when do you spend your pocket money on keeping a park in shape"

"I don't. It belongs to me, even if I don't pay a yen for it!" Fubuki explained nodding, and looking just like himself in shorts and a pinkish Hawaii shirt. He was chewing on something nasty looking, that was probably the dried tentacle of an octopus. "You don't even have a flower pot in your room, stupid. Now cut it out." Ryo said raising an eyebrow. Sound mean as they might, they still liked each other a good deal, well.. a lot. Really.

"Ok, so you're not making out. That's good." he said, chewing and squatting down at their side. "I'd have so much to explain to Jun-kun then.. Would be so nasty for the poor bloke. Actually, you could show some more affection to the poor one." he told his sister who turned her head away, as if she couldn't hear him at all. "I don't think so." she replied, caressing the grass with her fingers. Fubuki looked disappointed, but didn't take the discussion any further. He already knew, that Asuka meant to end it, by the way she behaved. And he really also knew that there was very little hope for her to go flying into Juns arms as soon as they returned to the academy. She didn't host any affection of that sort for the guy, and Fubuki was well aware of it.

He just considered it to be some kind of fun, to play amor, even though he most probably wasn't going to succeed. He decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I have some gift here for you, Ryo." he stated, waving some envelope in front of his friend, who stretched out his hand to grab it. Fubuki let him, which was some sort of miracle, for he usually liked to play childish games with… everything.

"It's from one of the IWGP- boys, he asked me to give it to you. I may read it as well." Ryo examined the envelope. "So that's why it's opened." Fubuki nodded, smiling. "Yes, yes!" Eyeing Fubuki suspiciously he pulled out the pieces of paper, that were actually printouts, and began to read. As he was halfway through the first page, Asuka leaned over, to take a look.

He swept it away from her. "Curious you are." She looked at him. "You mind?" "Actually I do. At least for the moment." Asuka tried to read his expression, but discovered, that she couldn't. "Oh… okay then.." Turning away from the paper she rested her back against the tree, furiously thinking about what those pages were about.

Hours later, the sun already began to set, Ryo walked the blonde girl out of the park. Even though they were not in any particular danger he considered it wrong for a sixteen year old to hang out in this place after dark. He had some moral values, even if some people might doubt it. Such people that don't understand him or even his reasons. For some time they walked in silence.

"You have changed, you know?" Asuka said after some time while they were walking to the gates, passing by several couples that were busy with lovemaking in the open. Asuka had never quite understood these people. Were they not embarrassed? Ryo didn't turn, but eyed her out of the corners of his eyes. "So?" The blonde smiled slightly. "You used to be so.. brotherly…" she explained.

"Back when we were at school."

He didn't answer. "But it's the same with me, right?" he still didn't answer, though he was probably well aware of what she was aiming at. "You didn't look directly at my face for one year now." She didn't sound accusing, she just said it. ".. saikaiser." he knew that she was going to say that, but still he couldn't help but look slightly offended. "hellkaiser." he corrected simply. "No. It's saikaiser." She knew she was being offensive, but she didn't care.

"Only a saikaiser would act so selfish and let his friends down like that. Even aniki." She knew she was going too far. Finally turning his face to her he answered, sounding cold now: "You of all should know better. I never let Fubuki down, and I thought you understood best." She looked momentarily taken aback. "I.." she stammered, momentarily at the loss of words.

It was true, though. Even though he did defeat Fubuki, who was going to help him find back his true spirit, he didn't defeat him in order to be able to keep his new ways. He did it to rid Fubuki of the darkness he had tried to use in order to defeat Ryo. But he supposed only few understood. And he had considered Asuka to be one of those.

"We.. we are still connected, the three of us. Even more today.." Asuka replied quietly, looking away from him. They had by now left the park, and were walking past the glimmering shops of Ikebukuro towards the train station. "I'm sorry. You are no Saikaiser. Really. I was just.." because she knew, what he would say if she continued that sentence she stopped. 'it's just that you never tell me anything these days..' she thought looking at the ground.

"I just kept wondering all last year why you didn't care to ask any of us for advice instead of rushing through everything alone, leaving everyone wondering what was the matter with you. I.. we just had to figure out our own explanations.. I just can't help feeling, that you don't care.. That we all.. Sho, aniki and I.. that we all love you."

She could feel her own eyes filling with water, while speaking these words, but she just forced it back. She was no silly girl, that started to cry over every little matter. Especially not in public. Ryo watched her carefully and breathed in heavily. Then he simply said: "Sorry." He then realized that he couldn't finish the topic that easily.

"I just wanted to see how strong one can get.. My way." it was a little short an explanation, and the truth was supposedly more complex, but he obviously didn't want to tell. He still figured Asuka as well as Fubuki should understand him well enough to know the truth themselves. Asuka let out a heavy sigh.

"Couldn't you just try.. Only try to trust us a bit more?" She swept back her long hair, and he turned his face away from her again. Some time passed in silence between the two. "I might." Ryo then said, causing Asuka's face to brighten up. "Then you might.. Just start with that letter, right?"

That was it. She was practically aiming for that question ever since the conversation started. It was practically eating her up. She was not a nosy person, but she wanted to know. Not, that the things she had said were not true or anything of that sort. She had just said, what was on her mind, carefully working on to the most recent topic that was bugging her.

"But I might as well not." was Ryo's simple answer. He was not going to entrust her with the information, he got from the letter. At least not yet. There were steps to be taken, before he would be doing that. One of these tasks was talking to Samejima. As well as Seto Kaiba.

To be continued

comments would be really nice!  



	2. Getting Serious

Now, Chapter 2. Sorry, I tok my time for updating! And I really apologize for the smashed togeter- chapter 1. I'm going to replace that one soon. This is just my first story on so I didn't know, the story would get smashed up like that, if I don't make double paragraphs! I feel bad fpr being that stupid..

Sho Marufuji sat on the window sill in his room, staring at the pathway leadin to the Marufuji's mansion, lined with young plum trees, that were now, in the middle of the hot Japanese summer without any blossoms.

The small boy let out a barely audible sigh. He had disagreed to spend his holidays with Manjome and Judai in Osaka, so he could stay at home.

He had hoped, his older brother would visit. But Ryo obviously didn't bother to come home, even for a day.  
The holidays were now almost over, Sho had spend almost all the time around the mansion alone, and his brother hadn't even so much as made a call home.

Finally he stood up, and walked into his room, thinking about what to do next.

He had received several messages from his friends, so he knew that Manjome and Judai were still in Osaka, Judai happily duelling around, while Manjome kept bothering him, about going back to Domino, so he could see Asuka.

Sho had also heard from Daichi, who was writing happy postcards from a maths camp in Hokkaido, from which he would be flying directly back to school.

Hayato was at home, designing Duel Monsters cards, and was trying to suceed in holding a strict diet consisting of fruits.  
But Sho somehow felt, that this attempt would not show any effects, not until Hayato sotpped, topping all his fruits with a chocolate cover., as well as considering everything that had a fruity taste about it, as "fruit". Even Rei had written him a card from her Izu- beach holiday.

But there were also people, that had not spoken a single word to him, or even wrote a message since the beginning of the holidays.

People like the Tenjoin siblings as well as his brother, Ryo. For sure his brother didn't want to talk to him, but what was with the Tenjoins?  
Especially Asuka, who he liked better. Fubuki somewhat scared him. Of course, he thought. He could just make contact with Junko or Momoe, both of whom were close friends of Asuka. But being rather shy and quiet he didn't dare doing that.

After all, they were traditional Obelisk girls, and he was simply a Ra, who used to be a Osiris.

Even his brother used to be not so very fond of him, during his first year, and he was far from being as snobbish as most Obelisks were. He just remembered Manjome's cronies from back then. Of course, things had been different, during his very troubling second year. He wasn't even sure, if he was not too scared to contact Asuka now. Anyway, he didn't want to try either possibility- contact Asuka or her friends.

He would need more confidence to do that. Instead he picked up his mobile phone, to do something else. He had finally build up enough courage, or even anger to send his brother a message, that he wanted to meet him. Sho was fed up with waiting. Just as he started typing, he heard a sound coming from the stairs.

"I thought my parents wouldn't be arriving for another 40 minutes.." he wondered, but didn't pay too much attention, until the door to his room opened, and a man, wearing casual clothes entered the room.

"Do I understand correctly, that you are Marufuji Sho, Kaisers brother, Duel Academy student of Ra Yellow?" the man asked, getting to the point without caring for politeness by not even introducing himself. "I.. er.. well, yes?" Sho stammered, looking rather shocked. Nodding, the man approached him. "Very well. I understand correctly, that you have made contact with a certain Duel Monster spirit, or to use the correct term 'kaa', that is by now about 3000 years old."

Sho looked rather confused. "Um.. Excuse me, Mister.. Do you mind telling me.. Er, who exactly you are?" 'And how you entered this house' he added in his thoughts, but didn't dare to say it aloud. "I must say, that this is just simply none of your business." answered the older male in a cold tone.

For a moment Sho looked taken aback. Then a spark of anger appeared in his blue eyes, that usually were so soft. "You will excuse, sir.. You have no right to come to this house, question me, and be.. Rude!" he shot back, causing the man to not even flinch. Instead he grabbed the smaller boy by the wrist, and started dragging him out of his room, towards the stairs. By now, Sho felt scared again. "I.. oh, no.. wait, I didn't mean to.. Oh, please, please don't push me down the stairs!" he whined. This made the man stop for a second.

"Who is pushing you?" he demanded, surprised. This boy obviously watched too many movies. He dragged the scared boy out of the house, and placed him on the backseat of a normal looking car, taking place at his side. The driver seemed to have waited for the two of them to come back, and drove off almost immediately. This was, when it dawned on Sho.:

He was just being kidnapped.

Ryo noticed, when they had already reached the entrance to the train station. He had thought that the things he had read about in the letter would not start to happen, until school started. Considering those men, that were following them, it appeared, that he had been wrong.

But it made no sense, that they should risk troubles like this. Why should they take students now, when they could easily do as they pleased, when school started. Nobody outside of the school would get suspicious, if students disappeared. Nobody would know. But maybe.. They were only watching… Then it dawned on him. "Asuka, plans have changed." he informed her, already dragging her to another platform. "But.. This train doesn't go to my station.." she protested.

"It goes where I want to." Ryo informed her, placing her on a seat. "Don't ask."

Asuka didn't. She kept quiet for their whole train journey. When they got off, she found herself in a Shibuya, sparkling from the countless lights of the shops, bars and cafés. By now, the sun had already set, and the sky was a beautiful dark blue. Asuka shot her friend a questioning gaze, but he didn't answer. Instead he led her to some entrance. It appeared to be some sort of disco- like place. Confused, she walked inside.

"You want to dance? But you could have told me, I know some good places.." the blonde shook her head. This was too strange. Ryo dancing, she couldn't even imagine this. And still they were here. She felt her cheeks blush, the thought was too weird.

Ryo gave her a disapproving look. "I'm not here to dance." he said, looking slightly hurt, as if he knew, what Asuka was thinking. You could probably read it on her face. Asuka looked relieved. "But then, what are we doing here?" she questioned.

As an answer he led her through the room, to a door, that led to another part of the disco, where they found a door with a sign saying 'no entrance' Ryo ignored it, and walked trough the door, Asuka following on his heels.

The room was pitch black.  
Asuka tried to make out, where they were, but couldn't. Behind her, she heard the door being locked. She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. "Ryo, what.. are you doing..?" her voice sounded somewhat faint, as if the darkness was swallowing it. She could hear him breathing not far away from her.

"We're alone now." his voice sounded cool, maybe a little bit toneless. Asuka gulped, and blushed at the same time. He wouldn't… he couldn't possibly…  
"Come." he grabbed her wrist and piloted her somewhere more to the middle of the place. Asuka still couldn't see anything. When they stopped, she heard him doing something, and she just hoped, that he wasn't…

When he pushed her down, she let out a little scream. "Ryo, we can't.. I mean.. not here, that's just.. I mean.. you know!" She screwed her eyes close, and prepared herself for what was going to happen.

But nothing did.

She opened her eyes again. Which was no use, it was still dark. Then there was some vibration underneath her, and a sudden bright light caused her to shut her eyes again quickly. She only opened them again, when Ryo spoke.

"What is it, you thought we shouldn't do?" he questioned. Asuka gulped hard, when she noticed where they were. She was sitting on passengers seat of some sporty looking car, driven by an amused Ryo. "That.. was a garage..?" she gaped in shock. 'So he pushed me down, to make me sit here, and those noises came from the car.." It made sense now. "You didn't tell me, you had a car and.. and you could have switched on the light.." the blonde girl mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's not ready yet…" he answered, taking in every bit of her embarassment. This was just cute. "The interior hasn't been done yet, so technically I'm not supposed to drive in this." he explained. Asuka took a look around, and noticed that most of the gears usually found in the interior of a car were missing. There were holes and cables, where they were supposed to be.

Ryo obviously didn't want a car out of the factory. "You want to do races with that?" She didn't think so. He couldn't have been in posession of a licence for long, he had just turned eighteen. "Why not? I might." Asuka gulped.

Again.

As far as she knew, he couldn't be serious. The definition for "car race" among people of their age was rather not-to-be-recommended. But she didn't respond. Instead she took a closer look at the interior. There was a steering wheel, which was a good thing. Other than that the car was rather unfinished.

There was a hole, in which she suspected a small screen would be build in, and there was space for some other things, she didn't know for what exactly. And she couldn't see this screen that informed you about the amount of petrol the car had left in its tank. All the cars she had been in, had this. But as Ryo had said, the car was not finished yet. She noticed something, that troubled her a little more. "Um, Ryo.. There is no speedometer in this car…"

"I know. As Is said, it is unfinished." For her taste, this answer was too unconcerned. "So, then how do you know how fast we are going?" She then noticed that they were driving fast. Really fast.  
"I don't"  
The expression on Asuka's face was one of utter shock.

They had somehow made it.

Asuka let out a deep sigh of relief, when Ryo finally killed the engine. She was not the type, that could be scared easily, but she hated breaking rules, and driving in a car that was in such a state certainly broke a lot of rules.

Asuka looked at the place, Ryo had taken her to. There was a huge garden, with a tree- lined pathway that led to the house. In the dark, Asuka couldn't make out, what kind of trees they were. The house itself was huge, designed in the fashion of an Victorian mansion. It looked rather impressive, Asuka felt herself getting in some kind of romantic mood, from just looking at it.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked, as he motioned for her to follow him to the entrance. "This place just looks like.. Counts and Earls, huge dresses for countesses, and.. Jack the Ripper.. It's so romantic here.." Asuka explained smiling.

Ryo opened the door with an awkward expression on his face. 'She thinks Jack the Ripper is romantic?'

"Who lives here anyway.. And is it okay, if we just go in?" Asuka was suddenly worried, when he just opened the door. A smile went across Ryo's face. He forgot. Asuka has never been here before. "I live here. Welcome."

Blinking, Asuka moved closer to him. Standing in the entrance hall, this place made her feel small. Ryo hated taking people home, so neither Fubuki nor Asuka had visited him before. 'Sho must feel like a midget in here..' Ryo noticed her uneasiness. If they would have had more time, he would have liked to give her some more proper clothing for this place, just because it was cute.

Ew.

Let alone for this thought he would have liked to stab himself with something. He was transforming into Fubuki.

Also, there was no time for such things. He started climbing up the stairs. "I thought we might look after Sho, then." Technically this was a lie. He came here to check if Sho was still here. It was just concern, he didn't intend to meet him yet. It was just for the circumstances, just to be sure, he was fine. For Asuka it must look, as if he had changed his mind.

"Oh, then.. let me go first, so he doesn't get a big shock, or something!" Asuka suggested, knowing that Sho had been very emotional about his brother for all the last year of school. Especially after their Duel fiasco.

Ryo agreed, and allowed her enter the room first. On the door, there was a small ceramic plate, displaying the words "Sho". It looked very simple, and a little misplaced in this mansion. Asuka knocked.

There was no answer. She tried once more. Then she opened the door a bit, and took a look inside. The room was empty. "He seems to have gone away." Asuka informed Ryo, and fully opened the door. Ryo looked surprised. "That's odd. I remember, that he seldomly went out in the dark." Asuka had thought so. Ryo's younger brother was too easily scared, to be a big fan of nighttime. The blonde girl entered the room, and started to take a look around.

to be continued

So, I'm sorry for the cut here, but the chapter was starting to get too long! about the car thning: of couse he only needs it to get away more quicklythis thing has no other important role in the story! lol

I would be happy to get some reviews!


	3. Dolls

_A/N:_ Shalom! I know, this really did take a long time, and almost all of the reviewers kept asking... To all who didn't: My computer broke don, and I was waiting for it to get fixed, because I had already written the chapter there. It seems unrecoverable tohugh, so I finally found the spirit to rewrite it. Actually, it is very different from the original version, probably due to the fact of so much time having elapsed since then, but never mind. it is also rather short, for which I apologize, next one's will be longer again, promise. So still, please review! x3

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing except the plot. Again.

* * *

The blonde girl took a look around, and entered the room.

It was rather puritanical in furnishing, nothing special or anything really, that sticked out.

It had some resemblance to a motel room, which Asuka did not like, but she found this to be the last moment in which she should start complaining about Sho's lack of interior decorating sense.

"You know, it's probably nothing, maybe Judai-kun returned early, and he went to his place.. or he felt lonely and went to Bukuro to.."

Ryo cut her off mid-sentence. "He would not do that, he's too scared. You know, grown up girls and boys that either have a brain or are whores. He's too scared for that." Asuka sighed, and sat down on the only chair in the room.

She had always thought it a bit harsh, how Ryo talked about his brother, but then for one thing she knew, that he really did care, and on the other hand she did not really feel like blaming Ryo for this anymore, since she herself was starting to harbour a feeling of revolt against the younger Marufuji.

Cute as he was, he had begun to develop an air around himself, which she particularly despised, the air of people who think of themselves to be better that the rest.

"But I do not think, there is any point in trying to find him right now, Ryo… I'll be going back to school tomorrow, and if he indeed does not show up, I can always tell Niisan to send someone to look for him, yes?"

Ryo considered this. Indeed, he felt a little bit wirried, but to be honest, he as well did not feel like chasing after his senseless younger brother right now.

Closing his eyes for a split second he turned around and left the room again, leaving Asuka to follow him.

"Right. How does food and sleep sound to you?"

The blonde smiled, and nodded. "Quite good. Only that I refuse to share a room with you, and I'm not staying at your brothers, it scares me."

The Kaiser did not turn around, but gave a low growl. "I guessed." Most unfortunately, he added in his mind. "You can have the couch, then." Not, that the house does not have spare bedrooms, he added in his mind.

Asuka crinkled her nose in mock disgust. "I refuse to do that as well."

There was a small pause.

"Well, in that case, you do not exactly have another option…" The Kaiser replied with a rather smug grin.

* * *

In quite another place, Marufuji Sho had given up his pathetic attempts of struggling.

He had been led to quite a comfortable room, the only thing that annoyed him was, that it obviously was made for a girl, since it had dolls and ruffles everywhere, and it made him wonder, whether they did that on purpose or if it was a mistake.

He tried to comfort himself, by pretending it was a mistake, but it supposedly wasn't exactly.

Nobody had talked to himsince his arrival, and he did not expect this to change in the nearest future, so he decided to make himself comfortable instead, and lay himself on top of some stuffed animals.

He let his eyes wander around the room, taking in the various dolls, that lay perfectly still, their blank eyes staring at something beyond him.

He had never liked dolls, they made him feel uneasy, because he could not help but to think, that one of them would suddenly stir and erupt into life. Of course, this was really stupid, he told himself. Dolls do not regularly do that.

Only that one of them suddenly did. Sho let out a deafening scream, as the particularily shiny looking, blonde haired doll suddenly stirred and turned around to stare at him.

* * *

tbc 


End file.
